


Mistress of Chaos

by Novamore



Series: Mistress of Chaos [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Bonds, ErzaJane, F/F, Yukinerva, fairy tail big bang, ft-bb, mentions of violence and past character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: The light mages took everything from them. She swore to dedicate her entire life to getting revenge for what they did. Being forced to defend one of their ruling princess’ wouldn’t change that. Nothing would distract her from her mission.Not even falling in love with one of the celestial mages.Still, Minerva knew this was a dangerous game she was playing, but years with a beast like Jiemma made her an excellent game master. In the end, she would get her vengeance all while keeping her team and Yukino safe.She didn’t believe in their message, she didn’t trust any of them to being with. But if anything happened to Yukino, she would show them the true meaning of chaos.Art can be found here: http://summerbummin.tumblr.com/post/182876175138





	1. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written as part of the Fairy Tail Big Bang over on Tumblr. This story got away from me and turned out longer than I expected so I brought it up into parts. This story is part 1 of an ongoing series. 
> 
> Special thanks to my artist and beta SummerBummin as well as rockkcityboy for hosting this event!
> 
>  
> 
> Art for this story can be found here: http://summerbummin.tumblr.com/post/182876175138

**:: _Erza_** **::**

 _'_ _You’re staring’_ A soft, whisper like voice rang through her head.

Years of practice helped Erza kept a composed face despite the other woman’s giggle.

 _‘And you’re eavesdropping princess’_ Ezra mocked back. Another giggle sounded in Ezra’s voice causing her to fight back the smirk that tried to pull up her face. Pushing down any feelings of amusement, Ezra returned her attention back to the throne room.

She was currently kneeling before the magical circle composed of the King and Queen of New Magnolia, the Chief Advisor, and the magic circle. Why they still felt they all needed to be here to debrief her, she’s not sure. Sure, having extra security made sense given her reputation, but it’s not like she poses a danger to them given her current situation. The runes bounded against her chest made sure of that.

Tearing her eyes away from the artwork she was fixed on, she turned her attention back to the king and queen. The man was leaning back staring at her intensively while a young mage healed the wound on his head. The blood leaking into his snow-white hair was slowly disappearing as the wound healed before their eyes. As usual, the queen sat by his side gracefully cleaning her massive knives. Another mage was crouching down to heal the burn marks on her legs.

The room was silent besides the panting of the healing mages and the mischievous princess taunting Erza in her ear. This was also something she had gotten used to over the years, but that doesn’t make her any less annoying.

Finally, the mages backed away and bowed deeply. With a wave of her now blood-free knife, the queen dismissed them away. After they left, the king rose. His steel boots echoed through the room as he came to a stop in the center of the room. His eyes locked on Ezra as he gestured to his now healed head.

“Do you know where I just came from,” he paused to gesture to the rest of the battle-worn magic circle, “where all of the fine warriors in this room has come from.”

Ezra stayed silent. She knew this wasn’t a time for her to speak.

_‘Shit’ the voice muttered. ‘I need to go’_

_‘Then go,’ Erza replied ‘I’ll come to your room when I’m done’_

_‘I’ll hold you to that’_

With that, the red-haired prisoner felt the other presence in her head disappear. Truthfully, she was relieved. She didn’t know where this conversation was going but had a bad feeling inside. Years of being ‘Titania’ taught her to always trust her instincts. Whatever the king was planning, she wanted the princess far away from it.

The king turned his back to her in an obvious display of disrespect. If she had her sword, she would run it through him and dance on his ashes. “We just came from a battle with the rebels.”

She froze, and he continued on. “Not _your_ rebels, another group of thugs. They ambushed the base while we were talking to the generals and attempted to slaughter us. Luckily, we were able to call forth the magic circle to enhance our take-overs. It is due to the effort and sacrifices of the people here that me and your queen is safe. But that sacrifice has come at a price. These rebels wielded strong magic _shadow magic_.” He turned back to Erza, eyes hard when he asked, “Did you know about this.”

“Of course not.” She responded firmly. “If I had known there were rebels who were able to control shadow magic near the kingdom, I would have promptly informed your majesties before handling it myself.”

“Don’t lie to me!” He roared slamming his foot down near her kneeling place. He leaned down and sneered in her face. “There is no way such a large group of people would be able to wield such strong magic without drawing attention. You knew, and you didn’t tell anyone because your trying to protect those traitors. I should kill you now.”

Erza kept her face blank. They have threatened to kill her so many times she had become completely desensitized to it. She didn’t fear death, never had. But it wasn’t just her life on the line. For that reason, and that reason only, she stayed quiet.

“Don’t” The queen called from her throne. Her cold blue eyes turned from her husband to Erza. “We have spent too much time and resources into shaping her into _our_ Titania only to just kill her. Besides, killing her would be admitting defeat to those rioters. And you know much how I hate losing.” She rose and walked over to Erza. The king moved out path as she reached out and grabbed the chained warrior’s face. Her blood-stained fingers pinched into Erza’s cheeks forcing her to keep eye-contact. Erza was used to seeing blue-eyes surrounded by white hair, but the queen’s eyes held a different spirit than the princess.

The princess’ eyes were filled with life, even in the toughest situation. The queen’s eyes were ones of a huntress waiting to devour her prey. They looked so similar but couldn’t be anymore different.

“Tell me Tatiana, do you know who the mistress of chaos is?”

“No.”

The fingernails dug deeper into Erza’s skin. “Try again. Do you know who the mistress of chaos is?”

She didn’t flinch. “No. I have heard of her, but I do not know her identity.”

“What have you heard.” She demanded.

“Just that she is apart of the Sabertooth guild and is known for her brutality. She received the name ‘Mistress of Chaos’ after she severely injure princess Lucy.” The queen’s eyes narrowed in warning. “I mean _former princess_ Lucy.” Erza amended.

“Listen closely Titania,” She whispered. “The so-called Mistress of Chaos is the daughter of that traitor Jiemma. He taught her dark magic and plans to use her to dethrone us and take our land for himself. You are going to stop her by any means necessary.”

Ezra read between the lines. “You want me to kill her.”

The queen’s lips stretched into a taunting smile. “She is not permitted to live free. There is only room for one ‘mistress’ in this world and that’s me.”

“And if I refuse.” Erza challenged. She would capture and subdue under the kingdom’s orders, but she drew the line at killing for them. Whoever this mistress is, Erza highly doubted she was worse than the people in this room. These people have killed thousands to get to where they are now. The fact that they called other people thugs has always amused her.

The queen leaned down to whisper into Erza’s ear. “If you refuse, I’ll sever the bond you have with my daughter permanently.”

“But you can’t do that without-” Her eyes widen in realization.

The queen smiled. “Oh, I see you’ve caught on.”

“You can’t!” Erza stood ignoring the chains digging into her flesh. She glared at the two monarchs.

“But I can.” The white-haired woman gestured to the crown on her head. “While I’m queen, my word is law. All it takes is a snap of my fingers for her pretty little head to roll.”

“You can’t!” Erza repeated more forcefully. “You two are the ones who forced us into making a blood pact! You forced that onto her and now you’re threatening her life just because things haven’t gone your way!”

“Exactly.” Her eyes were cold. “I created the bond between you two, so I can break it easily. I hold both of your lives in my hands, remember that.”

For the first time in years, Erza felt a foreign emotion overcame her. _Fear._ She felt it race through her veins and pour into her heart. She couldn’t speak, could barely hear over the sound of her labored breath and pounding heart. Queen Strauss held Erza’s chin in her fingers looking deeply in the fallen knight’s eyes. All she could see was pure unobstructed fear. Her smile widened causing an uneasy shudder to pass through the occupants in the room. She ignored them soak in her unspoken victory. _Finally, finally_ she had broken the Fairies Titania into the shaking, quivering mess before her. Victory had never tasted so good.

The king stepped in. “Normally, we would order her a painful slow death along with the rest of that guild. But that is not an option right now. Not with her knowledge of the dark arts. She’s more valuable alive than dead.”

The queen’s grip tightened. “You are going to bring her to us, alive. And we are going to deliver her to the Aguria family as a peace offering.”

Erza’s emotions bounced between fear and confusion. “The Aguria family are light mages. Their daughters use celestial magic. What would they want with a dark mage?”

Her questioned seemed to amuse them. “What every being left on forsaken planet wants, revenge.”

Finally, Erza’s rattled brain made the connection. “They’re targeting her because of the attack on princess Lucy.” She jerked her head up. “You’re going to do to her what you did to me!”

There was no need to answer her with words, their triumphant demeanor spoke volumes.

Erza remained silent as she received the rest of her orders. Thoughts of her lover, this mistress, light and dark magic, and the Agurias surged through her mind on an endless loop. When they finished, she was dismissed with a final taunt,

“I don’t see what you’re so worried about Titania. We’ll leave your precious princess alone as long as you bring us victory over Jiemma and the rebels under his employ. Her life is in your hands.”

~

 **:: _Mira_** **::**

Erza walked through the hall in a daze. Her legs worked on autopilot as she climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, and raise her hand to knock at the large gold colored door. She only had to knock one before the door swung open. The princess’ helpers swarmed out in doves, not sparing Erza a glance as they walked down the hall. She watched them leave until only the monarch remained in the room.

Mirajane grabbed Erza’s wrist to pull the knight into her room before loudly shutting her door. She anxiously looked over the woman for any noticeable injuries or damage to her lover. Her knight did not look hurt, but haunted expression on her face spoke volumes. Something bad happened in that room. Something heinous enough to make the great Erza Scarlet, leader of the Fairy Tail Rebellion, cower.

“Erza,” she whispered softly cupping the redhead’s cheek. “Talk to me love, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Erza’s throat tightened as stared into familiar blue-eyes. She also found it so strange how different the same shade of blue can appear different depending on who it belongs to. The queen’s eyes were battle-hardened and cold. When she glared Erza swears she could see splashes off red lining her pupils, a token to the thousands that have fallen to her. Mira’s eyes where the opposite. They warmed Erza when so was cold, grounded her when she felt otherworldly, comforted her when sorrows and regret overwhelmed them both. And right now, they were strength when Erza was weak.

“Not here.” Mirajane’s room was their sanctuary. The only place where they could maintain the farce of freedom and lose themselves in each other. This conversation was too heavy to take place here.

So, she turned and walked out, Mirajane following close behind. The walked in silence side-by-side but not daring to touch each other outside of the princess’ room.

They walked aimlessly through the palace walls crossing the garden before Erza came to an abrupt halt outside the war room. The perfect place for this conversation. She glared at the door before using her shoulder to break open the room. The knight marched inside and stopped before the large glowing lacrima. Mira studied the lacrima before letting out a sigh of relief.

“They didn’t get, that’s why they were so mad. The Red District is still unchecked.”

It was true. The lacrima was a long list showing all the territories in Fiore. Most had checks next to them showing that they were claimed but many stubbornly remained vacant despite the Strauss’s best efforts. Erza let a small smile graze her lips knowing who was standing in their way.

“Rebels attacked the base they were staying at. They were forced to retreat.”

“Was it Fairy Tail?” Mira asked watching her companion closely.

“No.”

“Then what’s wrong Erza?”

“The rebels were knowable in the dark arts. Very dark arts. They used shadow magic Mira. Your father thinks it was chaos magic.”

She could feel the other woman’s surprise through the bond, but Erza kept her eyes locked on the lacrima. The knowledge that her land, her home, was being ripped apart by this war still sent her into a rage. She had sacrificed her childhood to fighting against the dark mages attempting to take over Fiore, and now, she was an eternal prisoner because of it.

Light and Dark mages had feuded since the discover of magic. Light mages wanted to use magic for recreational purposes. Art, cooking, music, and other hobbies were completely rejuvenated using what they now called ‘light magic’. In reality, light magic is simply magic in its purest form. As opposed to ‘dark magic’, which is magic that has been tampered with through spells, curses, or other alternating elements. Dark mages saw the potential to magic into a powerful tool for protection, or destruction. Now, there were light mages that used magic for fighting purposes too, including elemental and celestial mages, but that came to be as a result of a bitter rivalry.

In the beginning, most of the users equipped in the dark arts solely used it for defense purposes. But as more powerful spells and curses were created, everyone realized just how powerful dark magic really is.

This led to a lot of light mages calling for a restriction of dark magic and eventually the formation of the Magic Counsel. The Magic Counsel, made primary of light wizards, called for a ban of dark magic. The dark mages, of course, rebelled against this law citing that they were being wrongfully targeted and accused the magic counsel of prejudice. Nevertheless, the law against dark magic was put into place banning any guild of wizards that contained a user of the dark arts from receiving jobs or participating in events like the Grand Magic Games. This caused the formation of uncover dark guilds that silently plotted revenge against the counsel.

The world back then was a lot simpler. Light mages would use their magic to complete jobs and report any suspicious activity of dark magic to the counsel. The counsel would then send trained wizards to arrest the anyone with knowledge of the dark arts and destroy any information that could led to the duplication of it.

Things were simple. Until the creation of chaos magic.

Chaos magic was magic brought into existence by using the essence of creatures in the Book of Zeref. No one knows how it works, but the results were undeniable. Armies, lands, oceans, and civilizations were devastated in seconds. It was extraordinarily destructive and had no match. To make matters worse, during this time period, it was all controlled by one person. Acnologia heavily stacked the odds in the dark mages favor, but he was not the one to start the war.

Ivan Dreyar, son of the famous light wizard Makarov Dreyar and head of the dark guild Raven Tail, used elements similar to chaos magic to kill his father. Young Laxus Drevar, in return, killed his father in a blind rage. And before the Magic Counsel could interfere, a war had begun.

Erza still remembered the day Guildarts came into the guild and told them their master would not be returning. They were heart broken, confused, and undeniably angry. They were only children then, but they swore to fight against the dark guild and end this war in honor of their fallen master. The Fairy Tail guild became a group of rebels fighting against all kinds of dark magic in order to save their home.

Erza herself had become known as Titania, queen of the fairies. She led her friends to countless victories before falling to the Strauss queen’s dark magic induced take-over transformation. The Strauss’ had dark mages in their employ known as the magic circle to help strengthen their take-overs and overthrow the previous rulers of Fiore. They controlled the castle but have failed to take over the territories protected by Fairy Tail. Erza had assumed they were going to kill her because of this, but they decided to go a different route instead. She was taken the oldest princess Mirajane Strauss and forced into a blood bond connecting the two. Erza would later learn it was a way to control them both, it kept Erza from rebelling and quailed any thought Mirajane might have of rebelling against her parents. The bond tied them together in more ways than one. Sure it allowed the two to communicate privately and sense each other’s emotions, but it came at a heavy price. If one person died so would the other. Meaning if Erza ever escaped, all they had to do was kill Mirajane and vice versa. The monarchs were not fond of their eldest daughters’ rebellious attitude and would not hesitate to sacrifice her if it meant stopping Erza.

And that thought scared Erza more than anything. Her and Mira had a connection deeper than anything she had ever felt before. She loved the princess more than anything, she was all Erza had left in the world. Erza lost her friends, her guild, her family, and was turned into a puppet fighting for the very people she swore to destroy. She had lost everything, she couldn’t lose Mirajane too.

If it came down to sentencing this mistress of chaos to a fate similar to hers or Mirajane’s life, the choice was clear. Erza would throw away the last of her morals if it meant protecting her love. She would defeat the chaos wielder and deliver her to the Aguria’s with a heavy heart and silent whispers of apologies.

 


	2. The Debt

**::** **_Yukino_ ::**

 

 **Before** ~~~~

The Aguria’s were a peaceful family of merchants enjoying the simpler things in life like fancy parties on the royal family’s dime. During this time period, the only rulers of Fiore were the King and his daughter Princess Hisui. Yukino’s father worked under the King as an ambassador who usually traded goods from their land to envoys from other kingdoms while her mother grew the produce and sewed exotic fabric. This work allowed the Aguria’s to live a comfortable life and take advantage of their close relationship with the King. Such as throwing expensive dinner parties with friends and claiming it to be for “official royal business”.

‘Stealing.’ Her sister Sorano muttered under her breath as she steered Yukino out of the ballroom. ‘Their stealing and there not even smart enough to avoid getting caught.’

Later, Yukino would learn that Sorano herself was an excellent thief who perfected her craft of never getting caught in the act. But for now, Yukino disregarded Sorano’s words with the childlike innocence she was known for.

Sorano was the brash one. Hard and pessimistic about the world. Brittle from the weight of the secrets she carriers. Secrets no 13-year old should know.

Yukino was the timid one. Sweet and innocence but shy towards the outside world. She didn’t have any friends (her mother was very strict on not allowing her to play with the common children. ‘We’re better that’ she whispered into her daughter’s ear before dragging her away) and rarely left the house. Her only information of the outside world came from her parents. They told her about magic and wizardry and the wonders of the world. Yukino ate it all up and viewed wizards in a type of shocked awe. This only intensified when her sister decided to become a mage as well.

She knew that one day, she wanted to become a wizard and learn magic too! She wanted to become a famous mage and fight alongside her sister. She had met some of Sorano’s spirits, but only the ones deemed ‘child-safe’ by their parents. Sorano always told her that she’ll meet the more powerful spirits one day. She just didn’t realize just how soon that day would come.

The party was in full swing. Various wealthy and powerful figures from all around the world chatted and drank while slouching on the Aguria’s furniture. Yukino had been to enough parties to know that they were drunk. And when adults get drunk, they get sloppy, angry, or loud. It was usually around this time that Sorano would show up and drag Yukino away from the mess and into the forest where they would play or search for animals. Deciding to look for the older girl herself, Yukino dove between legs till reached the far end of the house. Sorano’s room was in the attic while the rest of the family slept on the first floor. Despite there being more than enough space on the second floor, Sorano usually all her time in the attic. She moved up there after an explosive argument with their parents and only comes back down when she’s playing with Yukino.

Luckily, the back room was empty so Yukino was free to climb through the secret entrance way to Sorano’s room. The entrance was a secret between the two sisters for whenever they needed to find each other fast. It was a tighter fit for her 13-year old sister, but it was extremely easy for 10-year old Yukino to run through the small passageway and climb the stairs. When she reached her sister’s door, she knocked gently on the wood followed by louder pounds after not receiving an answer. To her surprise, the door opened by itself.

That was strange…

Sorano never left her door unlocked. Usually Yukino knocked for minutes before her sister threw the door open scowling telling her ‘to stop doing those baby knocks if you want to be heard’. She nervously walked into the room and looked around. Sorano wasn’t there, wasn’t there for awhile it seemed judging by the pristine condition the room was in. Her room never stayed clean for long when she actually lived in it. Looking around, nothing looked out of place. Well besides an unfamiliar book lying in the middle of the bed. Out of curiosity Yukino picked it and peered at the cover. The words were in a writing unfamiliar to her but some of the shapes stood out. The looked like the pattern she had seen in her parents’ room in the closet she used to play in when she was bored. Deciding to check, she picked up the book and headed back down the stairs closing Sorano’s door. Going back to the first floor, Yukino headed towards her parents’ room when a panicked scream rang out.

It was hard for her to remember what happened next.

She remembers the sound of the door being kicked in

She remembers the panicked screams and almost being trembled over by the distraught party members

But everything shortly after that was a blur

The next thing Yukino remembered was staring up at the dark insignias engraved onto the intruder’s skins. _Guild marks, they must be wizards._ The mark was unlike any she had seen. It was blueish-black and looked like a tiger’s head. There was around 10 of them surrounding the house and 5 more inside with them. One had a tight grip on her father’s blouse while they seemed to argue in an unfamiliar language. The argument ended with the intruder throwing her father against the wall. Across the room, her mother whimpered and stared at her worryingly. Her eyes were very obviously pleading Yukino to run but they both knew it was pointless. She was tiny and powerless. She wasn’t a mage and stood no chance against people who wielded such dangerous magic. The strange man knew this too. Perhaps that’s why he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the center of the room. Her mother’s outcry was quickly silenced as the mage next to her wrapped an arm around her neck. All she could was watch in horror as a sword was placed at her younger daughters’ neck.

Yukino kept eye contact with her mother as the older woman’s body shook as she struggled to get free. The sword wielder said something else to her father before digging the metal deeper into the skin of Yukino’s neck. It was so cold it caused goosebumps to erupt onto her skin. She too began to shake as the reality of this situation set in. She was going to die not knowing who these people were or what they wanted from her family. She felt weak and dizzy as fear caused her knees to give out. Her captures arm was the only thing keeping her upright, but his grip faltered when a commotion was heard from the back room. Taking the opportunity, Yukino quickly crawled away from him as a figure entered the room.

Sorano casually walked into the room with her keys out and ready to be activated.

“I don’t know which one of you dumbasses went into my room but you’re going to regret it.”

Her eyes fearlessly scanned the room before stopping on Yukino’s hunched figure. Her sister's’ eyes filled with worry before anger took over. She stood protectively over Yukino as if she was her own personal guardian angel.

Yukino stumbled back as her hands found the book she took from Sorano’s room. She held it protectively in front of her and she crouched behind her sisters’ legs.

“Yuki you need to leave.” She commanded while placing a golden key between her fingertips. It wasn’t one Yukino had seen before, but it shone brightly under Sorano’s hands.

“But-”

“This isn’t an argument Yukino! Take the forest path and go to the shed we used to play in. Wait for me there.” She thrusted the key into the sky. “Now go!”

So, she went.

She ran clutching Sorano’s book in her arms and used it as a way to shield her eyes from the bodies littered in the hallways and back room. Some held the tiger-like guild mark while others were dressed in suits/dressed that turned bloody from their various wounds. She peered around the entrance to the backyard and found the mages stationed there unconscious. Taking the chance, she ran from their house and into the familiar surroundings of the forest.

The path Yukino ran was one she had taken countless times before. Sorano used to take her into these woods whenever she needed to get away from their parents. Her sister and her parents argued a lot though Yukino never knew what about. Now it seemed it like they traveled to the river daily as a get away. Right now, Yukino was grateful for the excessive trips as they allowed her to memorize what turns to take to reach the river. The shed was close by the river and was engraved with a protective rune that allowed only members of the Aguria family could access it. She would be safe there waiting for her sister to come and tell her everything would be alright.

Yukino’s thoughts swarmed rapidly in her mind as she her aching arm weakly held on to the Sorano’s book. She desperately wanted to drop it and give her arms some relief but fear told her not to. That book was her only means of protection. Just as her arms threatened to give out, the roaring sound of her river reached her ears. Using everyone once of power in her small body, she forced her to run faster before abruptly halting.

There was a figure bended over the river with their arms deep in the water.

In all their years coming here, the sisters had never seen another person.

And judging by the way the figure stiffened, they weren’t expecting Yukino either.

The forest seemed to still for a few moments before those arms were retracted out of the water and a knife was flying in Yukino’s direction.

Surprised, she rolled out of the way a bit too late causing the knife to slice a part of her arm. Her cry of pain was quickly followed by a swift kick to the back of her knees causing her to land with a thud on the forest floor. For the second time that day, Yukino felt the cool steel of a blade placed at her throat.

Only this time, her attacker was a girl.

A girl with black hair in buns and a sliced cheek. She looked like she came from the battle similar to the one Yukino had just fled from. Her shirt was ripped, and freshly washed blood dripped from her arms and onto her mud stained pants. She was covered in scars, some new and some old, but the ghastly of them all was the was running from her left cheek to her nose. Despite of that, however, the part of her that stood out the most was her eyes. Half crazed and wretched, her eyes shone with a needy desperation Yukino herself could relate too. While not as violent, she’s sure the same look was shown in her eyes.

Pushing back her fear, she spoke to the girl that looked to be around the same age as her, “You…your hurt.” There wasn’t an answer. “I…I can heal you…heal your wounds I mean.”

Her answer was the knife pressed harder against her jugular. “You take me for a fool, don’t you?” Her voice was rough and she spoke with a strange accent. Yukino couldn’t lie, she was terrified. Despite this she pressed on.

“I need to heal my wounds too, see?” She slowly raised her aching arm. The other girl could clearly see the way it darkened to a purplish color and Yukino’s wince when she moved. “I’m not a danger to you. I can barely move, and I don’t know any spells for magic.”

The dark-haired girl snorted. “As if you could ever be a match for me.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

They fell into a tense silence before the knife was pulled away. “Nothing. I fear absolutely nothing. If you wish to leave with your life, you will remember that.”

~

They sat side by side as Yukino used  materials from the shed to create the healing potion her mother taught her. The other girl seemed to be ignoring her as she resumed drowning her arms in the water but they both knew the silent threat the knife next to her posed. Yukino was stirring the concoction together when her own appearance caught her eye. She looked tired and broken but somehow still so much like her mother. Her mother that was thrown against the wall and choked within an inch of her life. Her father that was used as a punching bag until the wizard got what he wanted. Her sister who was left to save them all on her own. And Yukino, the coward who left them all behind. She didn’t feel the tears drip from her face ripple in the water, but she did hear the snort from the other girl.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“Oh no,” she taunted “I was just wondering what fight a crybaby like you could possibly come from.”

“Crybaby? Were around the same age, aren’t we?”

“Don’t you dare compare me to you! I would never cry and whimper over nothing!”

“I’m not crying over nothing!” Yukino yelled back. “My family is hurt, and my sister is fighting by herself now! They could be dead and I’m doing nothing to help.” Her voice trailed off as another cry expelled in her throat. “I’m too weak and useless to do anything.”

The girl turned to face her. “You survived, that’s all the weak can do. All prey can do is run and hide and hope the predators don’t find you.”

“Well what about you then? Are you a predator or weak prey like me?”

Anger returned to her eyes. “I’m nothing like you. I will _never_ be weak again.”

“Again?” She eyed the numerous scars aligning the other girl’s skin.

The dark-haired girl nodded her head firmly. “Again.”

They returned to working in silence. “I’m Yukino by the way.”

“Minerva.”

“Minerva.” The name was strange on her tongue. “What happened to you?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“It is if I’m going to heal you.” She held up the now complete potion and faced her body towards her companion. Minerva eyed her wearingly.

“Aren’t you going to use that on yourself first?” Truthfully her arm was excruciatingly painful but looking at the cuts on Minerva made her decision clear.

“You’re in far worse condition than me.”

“You’ll use it first.” Her voice offered no argument.

Obediently, Yukino pour some of her arms letting out a sigh of relief as the formal instantly cooled her skin and worked on the bruise the wizard left. She made sure to only use a quarter of it, the rest would be needed for Minerva.

After seeing Yukino’s skin clear, Minerva snacked the potion and poured it over her various wounds. Yukino watched her take care of her front then offered, “Do you want me to get your back?”

She froze. “Why? What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything.” She denied. “It just looks painful.” Seeing her distrustful gaze, Yukino raised her hands up. “I’m a weakling remember? I can’t hurt you.”

Minerva watched her for a few moments before giving a tense nod. Yukino slowly moved behind her as not to startle the girl and moved her dark hair away from her shoulders. She sucked in a gasp as the gashing wounds in the middle of her back.

Minerva hummed. “That bad huh? That’s too bad, I was hoping it wouldn’t scar.” Yukino took notice of her nonchalant tone and stared at the her back in horror. Sure enough, there were other scars on her back that blended into her back faded from the years.

“Who did this to you?” She asked softly

Minerva shrugged. “The bloody ones are from today. I got into a disagreement with a bear, but I handled it. The rest are old.”

“Who?” Yukino repeated. “Who caused the rest of these wounds Minerva? Who hurt you like this?”

Minerva stayed silent for a while before answering, “My dad.”

“What?! Why!”

“It doesn’t matter.” Minerva turned her head to glare at Yukino. “Now are you going to pour that stuff on me or not?”

She did as told. She poured all of the remaining potion on the bear claw marks before ordering Minerva to stay still as she made another batch. Minerva watched her with a look of disbelief as Yukino pour potion after potion onto the girl’s skin trying to heal the all the hurt she found there. By the time she finished, the sun had set, and a calm settled through the forest. Yukino pressed her forehead against an unmarked section of Minerva’s skin.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry he did this to you Minerva.”

The other girl gave her a small sad smile. “Don’t be. Nothing ever comes from apologies Yukino.”

“You could stay with us. My sister should be coming for me soon. You could leave with us-”

“Don’t be dumb.” The other girl interrupted her. She pushed herself up and stared down at Yukino. “I’ve wasted enough time here already, I need to head back.”

“Back to where?”

“None of your business.” Minerva teased as she turned away. She took a few steps before pausing. “And Yukino, thanks. You know, for healing me and stuff.”

Her voice was hesitant and awkward but sincere. For the rest time that day, a smile found its way to Yukino’s face. “I hope to see you again one day Minerva.”

The dark-haired girl’s voice deepened, all hesitance lost. “Don’t.”

Yukino watched her leave until she was out of eyesight. Then she curled up in a ball as the reality that she was all alone set in. Worries about her family flooded back into her mind but Yukino refused to cry. Not after seeing evidence of the horrors Minerva lived through. No, she would not cry. She would wait until her family came to get her.

Luckily, she did not have to wait long.

“Don’t tell me your asleep already Yuki?”

Yukino jumped up and ran into her sisters’ arms. Sorano engulfed her in a tight hug pressing a light kiss into her hair. She ignored Yukino’s questions of who and how promising to tell her everything at a later time. All that mattered was that the mages were gone, and their family was safe.

As they were walking back to their house, Yukino remembered Sorano’s book. But when Yukino went to return it, it was gone.

**Now**

Yukino sat on the fallen princess’ bedside staring down at her wounded friend. She ran her fingers through Lucy’s soft blond hair and exhaled quietly into the night.

Why was it that she could never protect the people in her life? Even after nine years had passed, she still felt like the small hopeless child waiting on someone else to come save and take her away from her current situation. Looking down at nearly fatal injured Lucy, she knew it was too late to prevent what was due to happen next. With a heavy heart, she squeezed Lucy’s cold hands. She couldn’t have prevented what happened to Lucy, nor could she stop her parents’ and Hisui’s thirst for blood. And even if their wish for retaliation was understandable, she couldn’t deny the guilt clouding her judgment.

_Minerva, what have you done?_

\--------------------------------------

The early morning sun rays shone through the castle window lighting up the infirmary. A small giggle rung through the room causing Yukino’s eyes to open slowly as he drifted out of sleep.

“Wait no-” A hand rang through her hair. “Shhh go back to sleep. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Lucy?” Yukino raised from her hunched form and looked towards her smiling friend. She stretched out her sore muscles before checking clock near Lucy’s bed. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

Lucy took Yukino’s hand in hers. “It’s okay. I’m glad you got some sleep. You’ve been worrying me Yuki.”

Yukino looked away as Lucy lightly squeezed her hand. She studied the bandages on the other girl’s arm. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m a lot better, trust me. I’ll be up and out of this bed in no time.” There was another light squeeze on their conjoined hands. “How are you Yukino?”

She sighed and looked into her friends’ beautiful brown eyes. Her turbulent emotions from the past few days came back as she remembered what today was. “I’m not sure.”

She let Lucy tug on their hands into she fully joined the other woman in bed. They sat side-by-side with the covers pulled up to their shoulders and their back against the wall. “Talk to me Yuki, what’s going on?”

Yukino bit her lip as she considered how to answer. On one hand, it was extremely selfish of her to dump her guilt onto Lucy, especially given the circumstances, but on the other, she desperately needed someone to talk to and the other celestial mage was her best bet. They’ve had a sister-like bond since the Auriga’s and Hisui arrived at the Heartfilia estate. Besides, Lucy was the one was hurt. She deserved the entire truth about what’s going on here.

“Do you remember why my family and Hisui came here?”

“Of course. Your family was attacked by the dark guild Sabertooth that was after the King. They had thought that the king would be at your father’s party, so they ransacked it killing other wealthy members of the kingdom in the process. They were going to kill you and your mom until Sorano showed up and fought them off.” Lucy hesitated to say the next part but Yukino urged her on. “But Hisui doesn’t think Sorano was able to fight off an entire dark guild by herself. She thinks Sorano made a deal with the Sabertooth guildmaster and gave up King Fiore’s location in exchange for your families freedom.”

Yukino nodded though she still did not agree with Hisui’s claims. Hisui did not have any proof that Sorano collaborated with a dark guild by setting up the king, but that still did not stop her from blaming her father’s death and the fall of her kingdom on Sorano. She wasn’t a big fan of Yukino either since Yukino has always stayed on her sister’s side. It made things extremely awkward after their parents announced that they were taking the former princess with them to the stay with the Heartfilia's. Jude Heartfilia agreed to take them all in on the condition that Hisui signed over her father’s kingdom to him. With Hisui being too young to rule, and every other possible successor long since killed, the young princess had no other option. She signed over the kingdom to Jude making the Heartfilia's the new rules of Fiore. Yukino’s parents went to work under him as she, Hisui, and the newly appointed princess Lucy studied celestial magic under Queen Layla Heartfilia. Sorano went off to study elsewhere after an explosive argument with her parents shortly after arriving to Heartfilia's. Yukino didn’t find out where she had gone or what they argument was about until after the queen’s death.

Lucy continued. “After my father had taken over the kingdom, he and the Magic Counsel started cracking down on dark guilds making tons of arrests and executions. It won him the favor of the public since they started to think of him as some kind of war hero.” She rolled her eyes, they both knew how she felt about her father. “Eventually he claimed to have found the people responsible for king Fiore’s death but before they could execute them, my mom and Master Makarov of Fairy Tail were killed and the war officially started.”

This time, it was Yukino who intertwined their hands. “I left out something when I told you about everything. Well, I didn’t tell anyone.” Yukino stared at Lucy’s bandages. “I met a girl that day and I think she was the one to do this to you.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “You met the girl that tried to kill my father?”

Yukino bit her lip. She hadn’t wanted to believe the strange girl she met by the riverside was the one who did this to Lucy, but the description given was undeniable. Especially when Lucy spoke of the force of her magic.

Yukino had first heard of a dark-haired woman leading Sabertooth wizards in battle shortly after coming to the Heartfilia’s. After learning that it was Sabertooth mages that attacked her family, she kept a close eye on their movements. She watched warily as they grew in numbers and grew even more ruthless under their new ruler, Jiemma’s daughter.

Minerva. The mistress of Sabertooth with a scar lining her cheekbones and magic capable of slaying thousands was the same injured little girl she healed that fateful day when they were kids.

_‘Yukino healed her and she nearly killed Lucy’_

The thought still stung. But this entire situation was a lot more complicated that. Minerva attacked Lucy because Lucy got in the way. Her true target was the king Jude himself. Something happened during their confrontation that turned Minerva’s attention away from her mission and onto Lucy. She injured the blonde so badly that Lucy was unable to perform her duties as princess, and as such released her right to the crown. She had been in the infirmary for 3 months before awakening, and two more weeks before she was able to move on her own. The magic Minerva used against Lucy was one the castle healers had not seen, but they spoke of the deadly ramifications it had on the former princess’ body. The attack shocked the kingdom and led the guilt-stricken king to call for Minerva’s head.

And today, someone delivered.

“She’s here.” Yukino informed her friend. “My parents put out a hit on behalf of your father. You know they’ve always wanted revenge on Sabertooth along with Hisui. This just gave them an excuse.”

Lucy looked at her worried. “What are they going to do?”

Yukino clenched her fist. “A soldier from the Strauss army delivered her last night. They plan to force bond her to Sorano.”

“You mean a blood bond? Aren’t those illegal?”

“I’m not sure, I never heard of it before this.”

“I read about it once. Blood bonds are a very powerful form of dark magic that binds two people’s minds together with an intangible chain. The two linked people can share their thoughts and emotions which makes this such a dangerous spell.”

“What could be dangerous about that?” Honestly what Lucy had said so far didn’t sound too bad. Yukino would image a spell like that would be popular with lovers and other close companions who wouldn’t mind being that level of mental closeness. It would also prove to helpful on the battlefield if you could mentally communicate with your partner.

Lucy’s tone remained kind as she replied, “You’re still a little naïve about how cruel people can be Yukino. Not everyone’s as sweet as you.” Yukino could point out that Lucy used to be just as naïve about the cruelties in the world before her father became king, but she pushed the thought away. “Blood bonds were mostly used in prisons as a way of torture. Shared emotions means shared pain; if you bound two prisoners together, you only needed to harm one of them to immobilize both. Majority of the time wardens would bond two people who cared deeply for each other, that way they would do whatever it takes to spare the other person from pain.” Lucy smiled sadly. “It’s a really effective tactic. A person may be willing to gamble their own life, but not at the risk of someone they cared about. Mages may not fear pain for themselves, but they sure as hell do for their guildmates and other loved ones.”

Minerva’s words echoed back into Yukino’s mind.

_Nothing. I fear absolutely nothing. If you wish to leave with your life, you will remember that_

She glanced away. “But Minerva does not love Sorano, and they wouldn’t torture her if it means harming my sister. What could they possibly gain from binding them?”

Lucy hesitated. “I’m not sure. I did read that the only way to break a blood bond is through death, so maybe they're trying to turn her into your sister’s puppet?”

“Does it really matter?” A stern voice said from the doorway to the infirmary. They turned to see Hisui standing in the doorway. “I don’t know why their bonding that Sabertooth wizard to your sister nor do I care. All I know is that she’s getting whatever is coming to her for contributing to my father’s death and trying to murder his successor. And Sorano’s help with this helps make up for her part in my dad’s death as well.”

She bit back her retort that Sorano had nothing to do with king Fiore’s assassination. She and Hisui have had this argument multiple times before. “What if she had nothing to do with what happened to the king? What if she wasn’t even there the day your dad died? You could be bounding an innocent woman!”

“Innocent??” Hisui’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. She glanced between the two girls on the bed before gesturing to Lucy with her hand. “No one in that guild is innocent Yukino. Besides, even if she wasn’t guilty of murdering my father, look at what she did to your best friend.”

With that Hisui left the room leaving a balloon-sized ball of guilt to form in Yukino’s chest. Lucy reached out to her, but she quickly threw off the covers and jumped out of bed.

“You should be getting you’re rest. Sorry for bothering you Lucy.” She bowed the blonde out of pure habit and quickly fled the room ignoring Lucy’s cries for her to come back.

Yukino maneuvered the castle halls biting back tears of frustration at the situation they were in. Hisui was right, even if she didn’t participate in her King Fiore’s death or the attack on the Aguria home, Minerva’s crime against Lucy was undeniable. And here was Yukino, Lucy’s best friend, fighting back tears at the thought Minerva being held accountable for it. Minerva caused Lucy to give up her right to the crown and Yukino was defending her. She was a horrible friend.

But still--a part of her screamed desperately that Minerva wasn’t the villain everyone painted her out to be. Yukino saw her marks, her scars, her pain. She watched Minerva’s confused face as Yukino tried her best to heal her. The dark-haired girl had even admitted that this was the first act of kindness she received in a long time.

Did Minerva deserve to pay for her actions, yes. But did she deserved being turned into Sorano’s puppet for the rest of her life? That Yukino was unsure about.

Maybe she really was too naïve and soft-hearted, but she couldn’t allow herself to stand back and that broken girl she met by the river be turned into a pawn. She had to do something, she just wasn’t sure what.

~

 **:: _Minerva_** **::**

Minerva kept her head down and breathed deeply from her nose. Her eyes closed as she fought to remain calm remembering the words, she shared with Titania shortly before arriving at this death palace.

Of course, she didn’t believe a single word that came out the red-head’s mouth. Titania served the light mages for years, the only reason she approached Minerva was because she too had something to protect. She remembered the fierceness in Titania’s eyes that revealed all the secrets she wouldn’t dare say out load. Titania offered that proposal to Minerva out of desperation to protect someone she loved. Love is such a fickle bitch, isn’t. Normally Minerva would exploit that to her full advantage, but the light mage had already defeated her in battle. It was a choice between making a deal with Titania or be stuck being such light mage’s bitch for the rest of her life. She didn’t have to like the red-haired mage or trust her. All she had to do was play her part.

And Minerva was an excellent game master.

She heard footsteps echo down the long hallway before stopping in front of her cell. She only lifted her head when a burst of light entered the room. It disappeared quickly when the figure shut the door, but Minerva’s breath caught at the flash of white hair she seen.  

A flash of indecision came over her face before she schooled her features into one of indifference. As soon as Titania told her about the Aguria’s, she knew there was a chance of her running into the girl who saved her life all those years ago. Her feelings towards Yukino were…complicated. And she didn’t need to deal with that while being caught in a life-or-death situation such as this. But still…

The figure grabbed Minerva’s chin and yanked it up until they were face to face. Minerva’s relief was short-lived as she glared at the older white-haired girl. She bared her teeth cursing at the chains that prevented her for using her magic.

“Oh, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you…yet.”

Minerva snorted. “Careful who you’re threatening. I’m not going to be in these chains forever.”

“No, you aren’t.” The girl agreed before letting go of Minerva’s chin. She moved closer into the patch of moonlight illuminating the cell. She had the same hair as the girl she met by the riverside but, in Minerva’s eyes, that’s where the similarities stopped.

Yukino was like the sun. Bright and never ending. No matter how far you tried to move and push her away, her rays still reached out warmed Minerva’s very soul. She could still feel the rush of her potion seeking into Minerva’s skin and healing all the wrongs done to her in her short life.

This girl was different. Minerva had heard whispers about the older Aguria sister. Some she new to be false, but others-

“I’m guessing you know who am I? Good, that saves us some time. I’ll make this quick.”

She leaned down until they were face-to-face. “You took something that belongs to me. I don’t know how you got your hands on it, and as much as I’d like to show you what happens to thieves around here, it doesn’t matter now.”

Minerva had an inkling feeling she knew what Sorano was talking about, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. “So why are you here then?”

Sorano smiled. “Simple. You stole from me, so you’re going to do me a favor and in return I’ll let you leave here with your life.”

Something told her this wasn’t a simple request. “And if I refuse?”

Sorano snorted. “You won’t. You owe me remember? Besides, I would just hate to have to kill my little sister’s childhood secret.”

Minerva’s eyes widened before she could catch herself.

Nothing would distract her from her mission.

Not even Yukino.

Still, Minerva knew this was a dangerous game she was playing, but years with a beast like Jiemma made her an excellent game master. In the end, she would get her vengeance, and maybe pay back the debt who owed at the same time. That way she could finally be free from the haunting memories of soft hands and genuine kindness that haunted her for years now.

Let the games begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! Stay tuned for part 2 coming out in a couple months. Please let me know what you think so far and thanks for a great event!


End file.
